A Million Questions That Start With You
by earlschibiangel
Summary: "Danny!" Valerie screamed again as the halfa in question jumped to look over at his girlfriend that was glaring at him, suddenly his vision blurred…..
1. Chapter 1

A dark haired girl sighed as she looked though pictures of her and her two best friends. What were they doing now? Another sigh escaped her lips when she thought of him and the fact that he was still in Amity Park. She had been in her new apartment for the last three months and she was still finding that HE entered her mind more often than not. She had left it behind because of him and the fact that she had grown tired of living in that little town riddled with people that she hated, ones that she never wanted to see after all the humiliation she and her friends had grown up with. They no longer were made fun of when several identities had been revealed over three years ago. Valerie had been found out; Danny along with them had been revealed after that. It had been an emotional time for all of them. Valerie had taken back up with Danny even knowing he was the ghost boys she had been hunting. Danny had still had feelings for the ghost hunter and had taken her back. After that the whole disaster-roid thing had happened. Tucker was now Mayor of Amity Park while Danny and Valerie protected it. That had been when they had all turned eighteen and now they were twenty-one. Their life had not turned out like they had thought it would and Sam had been the one to go even as her friends had protested. Sighing she shut the cover to the photo album.

"What is going on with your life now?"

* * *

Danny had been combating yet another specter with his girlfriend by his side that morning when he began to think about another dark haired young woman that seemed to be more on his mind than his girlfriend who was currently calling him, but he was so into dreamland that he failed to hear her.

"What is going on with your life now?"

"Danny!" Valerie screamed again as the halfa in question jumped to look over at his girlfriend that was glaring at him, suddenly his vision blurred…..


	2. Chapter 2

Hellbreaker, thanks. They just come to me and I have to release them before the idea disappears. I was at work when I began these. I was on my hour lunch and it just came out of nowhere and while I wrote the first chapter the other story came to me. ShadowDragon357, an unfulfilled love is hard to forget especially when I am sure during those fake outs they both felt something. I mean, look at their faces! LOL.

* * *

When his vision cleared he found himself in another place, a large space with dark curtains and no pictures, well, wait. Looking in his hands he found the photo album but what bothered him was his hands. Holding them up he noticed that for one his white gloves were gone and secondly they were slender like a... FEMALES! Letting out a very girly scream he ran around in a circle searching for a mirror to confirm his suspicions...

* * *

Sam opened her eyes to find herself looking at a very concerned Valerie just seconds before she felt a chill moved over her body starting from her stomach. Then she fell, her screams filling the air and echoing around them as the dark skinned female rushed to her aid. Just seconds before she would have found herself splattered like an egg on the sidewalk she found herself in Valerie's arms, the girl looking down at her in concern.

"Valerie?" I questioned. "What are you doing here?" The woman in question looked even more strangely at the goth before de-transforming to lay a cool hand on my forehead. Sam shoved her hand away as Valerie muttered something about a fever or the lack of one. Sam wasn't sure, but she was sure that she did not want Danny's girlfriend touching her. Then it struck her that her voice just moments before was not the one she was used to as her own. "What the hell?!" she screamed as she looked down at her body to find a black shirt and blue jeans and familiar red and white sports shoes. She looked back up at the female looking at her funny before yanking the shirt she was wearing off to find herself looking at a pretty toned male body. "Oh fucking hell!" she groaned just seconds before it all went black.

* * *

Danny now stood before a mirror, his amethyst eyes looking back at him reflecting the shock he was feeling. Touching the mirror he grimaced.

"I am in Sam's body," he whispered in shock. Looking down he was shocked to find that the body he was looking at was quite different from the one he remembered. As he placed his finger on the color of her black turtle neck to look in he stopped. "What am I thinking?" he asked himself in disgust. This was Sam! Even if he was in her body he had no right to check her out. Heading out of the bathroom he began to search the rooms for a phone only to come up with nothing. She had no home phone? That was strange. She had to be in touch with her family somehow... What about a cell phone. Searching for her purse or a bag that she used he once again came up empty. What the fuck was going on here? Why didn't Sam have a phone? Had he really been out of touch that much? Suddenly banging was heard and for some unknown reason Danny felt the need to hid the photo album so heading for the living room he stashed it as the banging on the door grew more insistent. "On moment," he called out as he usually did only to have that received in a rather strange manner.

"Damn it Sam! Open up!" Was that Dash? He walked over to the door and peeking through the small hole was surprised to find Dash on the other end of it. What in the hell was he doing here? "I know what is happening and I want to help!" the male said as he looked around. "Can we talk? I don't really want to blab your personal life out in the hall." Danny unlocked the door and allowed the male in only to find that Dash looked really worried. What was this jock so worried about? "Hurry," the blond whispered as he shut the door and began to turn off the lights before dragging Danny down the hall.

"Dash? What the hell is goin-" he was silenced just as banging on the door began anew, but this time it wasn't as urgent as Dash's had been. No, this was an angry sound as it echoed in the room and Danny was sure down the hall.

"Shh," he hissed as he moved Danny further down the hall as an angry string of curses were released.


	3. Chapter 3

Hellbreaker, I thought it would be a little more fun as adults. ShadowDragon357, sure Valerie will expect it, but I doubt that Sam will allow it. xLa Reyna Phantasmax, lol. Hope you continue to enjoy. I am once again working on another fic so I hope you are ready. I have done this kind before, but I loved the movie so much that I felt that DP could also use it.

* * *

When Sam awoke she was hoping it had all been a very bad nightmare, but when she opened her eyes she found herself in bed with her clothing gone and only clothed in a pair of black boxers. Danny wore boxers? She wasn't sure after that string of cloth ripping he went through with the ghosts revealed that he wore both. Sitting up she began to get off the bed when the door opened to reveal a concerned Valerie, the girl in question dressed in shorts that revealed a little too much thigh while the shirt she wore clung to the slender girl's form.

"How are you feeling?" the dark haired woman inquired as she moved to sit next to Sam. Sam moved over and Valerie frowned. "What is wrong with you?" What did you say to a question like that in a situation like this? Nothing, that was what you said until you got a hold of the person whose body you were inhabiting. Unfortunately it seemed that the woman next to her did not like that answer and standing up she glowered down at her. "First you de-transform in mid air and then you shove my fucking hands away! I am getting tired of these damn mood swings! Is there someone else?!" she yelled as she drew closer to Sam. "You still love her?!" she cried. "After all we have been through and you are still stuck on her!" Throwing her hands up she began to walk away.

"What are you talking about?" Sam inquired out loud and upon realizing she had voiced that question shook her head as Valerie moved back toward her, her eyes flashing.

"You are not that dense!" she hissed. "You are stuck on her and now you want to play stupid!? I know you liked her and that she fucking wanted you!"

"Now you are just being crazy!" Sam yelled as she stood up and stuck her face into Valerie's, their noses touching. "Da- I only wanted you since forever, well, except for that time you tried to kill me, but after that..." she faded off as she realized that she was defending her best friend's relationship. What the fuck? She was in the perfect position to ruin what she hated, but looking over Valerie at a picture on the wall of Danny from graduation, his smile telling her how happy he was. She would never do anything that would hurt him so she turned to Valerie. "I just don't feel good so I just want to tone is down for a mi-" She was cut off as Valerie paid her no heed and kissed her roughly making the female in Danny's body gag. She wanted to shove her off, but knew that if she did she would just cause more issues... She was kissing a girl and she sure as fuck didn't like it!

* * *

Dash sat there with Danny for what seemed like forever as the pounding continued.

"Okay, I d-" he was cut off again as Dash put a hand over his mouth and made a shushing sound just as the pounding stopped, but the former blond jock just sat there with his hand still pressed to Danny's mouth for several more minutes before the halfa began to grow a little pissed of. Shoving his hand of his mouth he glowered at the male next to him. "Tell me what the fuck is going on here!" Danny demanded. Dash turned to him in confusion.

"You don't know why I am here?" Danny shook his head. "Okay, I know what has been happening with you and your boyfriend-"

"Sam has a boyfriend?!" the halfa breathed when he received a look that could only be read as _"Sam has a boyfriend You are Sam._" "I mean, yes, um... my boyfriend. What about my boyfriend." It just made Danny sick and pissed off at the same time uttering those words.

"I know that he has been abusing you!" the blond stated. Danny looked at him in shock before busting out in laughter. "What is funny about that _damn statement_?" the blond growled.

"S- I mean I would never allow someone to beat on me!" Danny said as he continued to giggle. "Whatever gave you that idea?" Suddenly he found himself pinned under Dash. It was so shocking that the halfa failed to fight back when Dash lifted Danny's black shirt up to reveal bruises that covered a good portion of her small waist. "What the fuck!?"


	4. Chapter 4

ShadowDragon357, yeah they will have hell to pay, but there is twist that I am about to throw in there. xLa Reyna Phantasmax, I know. I thought them switching bodies would have some hilarious moments, but now to the serious part. I plan on adding more twists into the story-line. I hope that you continue to enjoy. Hellbreaker, yeah. A little bit of drama and getting to know each other kind of moment. I hope that you like where this story is going to go.

* * *

Dash sat across from a really freaked out female, her hands splaying over the pale skin that covered her stomach, but he could tell that the bruises that covered said skin were a shock. It was almost as if she were seeing them for the first time.

"Sam, are you okay?" The female ignored him as she traced the markings with anger building, but the blond couldn't see that. He was beginning to grow worried. "Seriously, Sam you are freaking me the fuck out." This time the raven haired beauty looked up, but for a split second the former jock could swear her eyes flashed green. Rubbing his eyes he looked to find the female before him looking at him with confused amethyst eyes.

"How long have we been friends?" Danny inquired with a scowl as he went back to staring at the marks on Sam's pale skin. He noticed that she was also looking rather skinny, her ribs showing. When he received no answer he looked up again to find Dash spacing out so without thinking Danny reached out and smacked the blond in the face. "Pay attention idiot!I want to know how long we have been fucking friends?" Dash touched his face with a scowl.

"A couple of years or more, why?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Danny hissed out as he sat up to pull at his black jeans, his pants coming off as the halfa looked at his pantie line in disgust when Danny saw more marks and some of them looked like they were made with an instrument "How long have I dating... Whats-his-name?" Danny inquired as he began to look at his legs, the smooth skin of her freshly shaved legs gleaming in the sunlight that made its way through the dark curtains Again the answer was long time in coming, but then again he was standing there baring Sam's body to someone he hated. Quickly heading out of the room, the jeans left in a pool on the ground as he ducked into the bathroom, the door resounding in the silent room. "Dash! How fucking long?!" he screamed through the door as he continued to examine Sam's small form even going as far as taking off his shirt. He grimaced as he saw marks that disappeared into her bra line, but he wouldn't go that far. No, he would keep her underwear on as he looked for more marks. There were scars that lined some of her stomach and he found what appeared to be burn marks on her back, but having to look in the mirror without the aid of splitting ones self was a hard task. Groaning he wondered how long this had been happening and why Sam had never called him about it.

* * *

"So, why do you think that I like Sam anyway?" Sam inquired as she looked down at the girl curled into her side, her blue eyes drilling into the teal eyes of Danny's girlfriend. "You do know that we are just friends and that is all that she will ever be, right?" Valerie looked deep into her boyfriend's eyes to see that he was serious. He really believed that the other female was a friend. The only problem was that the eyes she was really looking into were Sam's and she believed that Danny had no feelings for her.

"Well, she did call you at strange hours of the night," the dark skinned female admitted. "I thought that was strange since you said she never really talked about anything in particular before hanging up." Really? Sam had tried to tell Danny what was going on, but _he _had always been there and she had never been able to and the one time he had left the house and she had had her phone she had tried to call only to sit there on the phone for hours waiting for him to pick up and then _he _had returned to find the trac-phone and beat her within an inch of her life. The only reason she had lived was that she had hope. It was a hope that help would come, but it had never happened. She had never gotten that chance again as her tormentor beat her and made sure that he killed her spirit. She still had it, but she didn't want to die and now she did as she lay there.

"She just has no one you know," Sam said. "She is in a new place and sh-"

"_She _chose to move away and remember how mad you were at her?!" the woman next to Sam growled as she sat up, her teal eyes flashing. "She didn't have to leave!" Sam could see that Valerie was getting irritated at the conversation but she was just as pissed. Danny could have said something! He had no even begged her to stay! He had not even seen her off! _Good luck_. That had been all the dark haired male had said. If he had been a real friend he would have stopped her! Shaking her head she got up. "Where are you going?"

"I just realized that you are right," the female in the male's body said as she walked off, her back the last thing the other female saw as Sam threw over her shoulder, "You did always have my heart."

* * *

A few hours found Sam standing at the tree where she had watched the ceremony that had proceeded the raising of Danny's statue. She could see it in the distance as she sat down at the base of the tree. It had been so long ago as Danny had stood there next to Tucker, the mayor at the time. He still was, but she had no contact with him. He had been so mad when Valerie had ended up with Danny instead of her. She had claimed at the time that it was for the best and it appeared to be true as Danny was still with her and they were happy save for the fact that the dark skinned girl thought Danny wanted her. Laughable. Closing her eyes tears ran down her cheeks. He had called her pretty at one time, but she knew that it wasn't true. She just seemed to attract the idiots. First Gregor and then Eric. She thought that she had made a good choice with that one, but he had just fooled her. For a year they had gone out, everything great and then BAM! It just came out of nowhere. The abuse was small at first. Getting upset that she moved something and then cussing her out because she bought the wrong thing.

_Flashback_

_"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Eric cursed as he appeared in the bathroom where she was currently taking a shower. "I told you that I hate generic crap!" He threw the pop-tart into the water as she stood there dumbfounded, her hands holding the curtain before her. "I getting fucking pissed at your lack of thoughtfulness at what I want!" He turned and headed out with at curse_

_End of Flashback_

That had just been a little thing. He had apologized later, his face so sad that she had just believed it had been an emotional time for him. He had no job at the time and looking for a job had been trying for him. He had taken up residence with her after getting kicked out at his apartment. She had allowed it as he was her boyfriend. She had never realized that he was just playing her...


	5. Chapter 5

xLa Reyna Phantasmax, you are just too funny. LOL. Take out his shins for me! Hellbreaker. maybe he does have that power and maybe not... You will just have to find out.

* * *

Sam re-entered the apartment that Danny and Valerie shared, her now blue eyes red from the tears that had managed to escape from her. What the hell would she do now? She couldn't remain in Danny's body! She would ruin his life and that was something a friend would never do no matter what they felt about the other person's mate. Valerie lay in the bed, most of the sheets on her side as Sam walked past her. She had to go home and find out if Danny was in her body! He was more than likely or at least she hoped that he had yet to find out her dirty little secret. Writing a small note to the girl on the bed she headed out into the night again, this time she was going on a trip. There was one small problem. She had no idea how to use Danny's ghost powers and she didn't know where the key to the shiny black Pontiac Grand Prix was. Sighing she began the long trek to her house several cities away. Lock Haven. The name had drawn her as she had wanted to leave Amity, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the state that she had grown up in. Sighing she headed for the 220 that would lead straight toward her new home. This was going to be a long trip and she needed to learn how to fly soon which meant that she needed to practice every chance she had. She had some money and cards that had been in Danny's pocket at the time of the body switch and that was it.

* * *

Danny walked back out into the living room.

"Why are you here anyway?" the male in the female's body inquired. "You can't have just come for that knowing you there was more to this visit." The blond looked down at his feet making Danny feel he was not going to like what the former jock had to say. "Spit it out."

"There was a few things that I wanted to say, but...well, Sam," he started. Danny was growing more uneasy every second that the male sat there. "I know that you loved Danny and that you never truly moved on from that, but I-"

"What are you talking about?" the dark haired male inquired in shock. "Sa- Danny is nothing more than a friend. I only loved him as a friend and nothing more." Dash chuckled. "What the fuck is so funny?" the male growled as he moved to grab the blond by the throat only to remember he was in Sam's body and her fingers were too small to strangle the thick neck Danny wanted to throttle. Pulling back a little he grabbed the front of the blond's shirt, the green material bunching in his now tiny female wrist. Danny had seen the marks there, the fingerprint marks that were fading, but it still pissed him off.

"Sam, everyone knew that you loved him," the hulking male said as he pushed her hand off him. "Paulina even saw that and you know this good and well because she tried to take him from you for that reason." Danny looked confused. "You told her that Danny was your best friend?" Now Dash was a little confused at the look of confusion that bloomed on the female's face. "The dance," he said as the female stepped back. Danny remembered the dance with the dragon that he had had to fight. Sam had never told him about any conversation in the bathroom. She had gone there to help him keep an eye on the necklace and then...Oh shit! That was how the necklace had come to be on Sam's neck later that night! Paulina had done that! It now made sense. After the whole shallow thing with Paulina the girl had suddenly wanted him. Was that all he was? Sighing he sat down, his long locks flying around him.

"I still say you are wrong," Danny stated. "I do not like Danny like that. I said it befo-"

"Sam, I know you too well to fall for that, but my real question is," he stood up before getting on bended knee, his hands grasping hers. What the hell was going on? Was Dash about to propose to him?! "Will you go out with me?" Danny sat there in shock, his amethyst eyes wide, his breath hitched and then when Dash asked his question he found his breath and he looked down at the male before him. This was just as bad and though Danny would like to say no to the goof just because Sam was his... Wait? His? That was not what he just thought! Shaking his head he told Dash that he couldn't answer that right now. "Oh, well, um... I know that..."

"No, I mean just because you asked at the wrong moment," the dark haired male said trying to play it off. "We are trying to get rid of, um... what's his name so maybe after that." Dash looked unconvinced, but took the answer and dropped the conversation. Just at that moment the door began to rattle and shake.

"Okay, _Sam_," a voice said sweetly, the false love in the voice making both occupants cringe and frown. This was just beginning to get better for Danny! "I know that you and your little _boyfriend_ are in there and I just want to talk." The door began to shake again as the male on the other side began to bang the wooden door again. "You do know that I can break the door down, _right?_" Did Danny know that? Suddenly his mind was flooded with images...

_Flash Back_

_"Sam! Open the door!" the front door shook with force as Sam backed up, a small phone in her hands, the same hands that trembled. It only took seconds for it to happen but when it did it just seemed like everything exploded. "Honey, I'm home!" the large dark haired male yelled, his voice echoing around them in the room as doors were heard locking behind him. He walked over the door, the front of it splintered like a boot mark, the same boots that stepped on it now as he made his way toward her. The look on his face warned her of how violent he felt. "What do you have there?" She said nothing until he was upon her, the phone in her hand slammed against his head at the same time she thrust her knee up and into his crotch. The dark haired male let out a howl as she made a dash for it. She made it into the bathroom, but didn't know he had taken the lock out so with a growl he shoved into the door and knocked Sam into the bathtub, her head hitting the white porcelain._

_End of Flash Back_

"Oh, he can do," the male muttered as he looked to Dash. "But I think we can take him."


	6. Chapter 6

Hellbreaker, lol. Awkward is a nice word for that. xLa Reyna Phantasmax, sorry to inform you but he lives and now he does more damage. *hides* He is looking for me now. ShadowDragon357, not sure if I will add that into the story, but I just might for the hell of it. Thanks to those who read the story and to those who reviewed you know that I love ya!

* * *

Dash looked at the girl next to him in shock. Had that just come out of her mouth? This was not the Sam he had seen in the last several months.

"Sam?" Dash said questionably forcing Danny to look at him.

"You can still kick ass right?" The blond looked at her in shock. "Can't you? I mean you bullied most of the kids at our school so you can handle one guy right?" Still silence. "DASH!" he hissed. That woke up the male next to him as he nodded. "Good. I am going to open the door and you are going to surprise him from the side." Dash didn't look like he liked the plan that much, but he nodded at the glare on her face. Danny stood up and as he walked he wondered if he could still go ghost if he needed, but he didn't have a chance as the door flew open and crashed to the ground inches from Danny's feet. The halfa looked up to find a very tall dark haired male glaring at him, his sea blue eyes flashing in anger as he stomped over to the stunned female. Danny looked up in shock. This man was at least as tall as he was in his real body and twice as bulky as the blond in the room. What the hell was Sam thinking dating a _monster_ like this?!

"You are so lucky that I love you so much," the male growled as he grasped her upper arm, his fingers digging into Danny's arm. It felt like his arm as breaking, but he tried to ignore it as he yanked on it only to find that Eric liked nothing more then for his female to give him a reason to hurt her as he twisted and yanked on his arm so suddenly that the halfa found his arm dislocated. Letting out a scream he stopped fighting, but Eric found it too fun and began to move it around as pain shot through Sam's small form and Danny felt like the world was fading. Was this what Sam went through? Why did she never call him? If she had been in danger he knew she would have called him. She always called him no matter what time it was and even though Valerie had found it irritating he found it irritating that she had a problem with it. Now he hung there, a lifeless doll as Dash came bounding out to help, his fist making contact with Eric's face causing the male to release Danny. Screaming the halfa fell to the ground. Releasing it made the pain worse and Danny lay there for seconds it seemed before he opened his eyes to find Dash laying next to him, the blond's head cracked open with blood oozing down the side.

"Damn it," Danny cursed as his world went black.

* * *

Sam had managed to learn pretty quickly how to fly and it wasn't as easy Peter Pan made it sound, but then again at this moment the Goth didn't have happy thoughts. Most of her thoughts were on what she had just come from and the reality she was in. Danny didn't want her. Not as friend and nothing more. She was a bother to his relationship and when she got to her house she would find the male that wanted to kill her. She had to get there before he did so that she could get her body back. She would never allow Eric to kill him. No. That right was reserved for her and her bad decision. There was one bright side to having Danny's body and that was the possibility of kicking Eric's ass. If he overpowered her at least she was able to get in a few of her own. She may have become stronger from the ghost fights with Danny and Tucker, but she was still no match for the hulking male that was her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I see that I have to kill you now so that you won't come back to our house!" a familiar voice yelled as Sam drew close to her apartment Damn! Was she too late! Landing she ran into the building and as she came to her home she found the door busted in and several of the doors around hers with people peeking out, but she knew none of them would call for help or intervene. Some had tried and horrible things had happened to them, but with no prove to him being the culprit there was nothing they could do. She heard a scream and running in came across Dash laying on her floor, Eric hung over him as he pulled out a gun. Thinking quickly Sam powered up and shot blindly. She was lucky as she struck him in the back forcing the male to fly into a wall as she rushed to Dash's side.

"Dash? Dash, are you okay?"

"Get her out of here," the blond said as he closed his eyes again on a groan. Sam turned to see her own body laying just a foot or so away and she rushed over there, her lips next to his ear.

"Danny? Danny are you okay?" She reached down to move him, but found a screaming female in her arms as soon as she touched that arm. "Oh, my god," she whispered. Did he dislocate his arm? She was about to try to move him again, but found a hand on her shoulder and a punch in the face as she was spun around.

"Ah, so you must be the infamous Danny Phantom, the man that my girl adores so much that she nearly killed me when I touched your pictures!" Sam frowned up at him as his hand clenched the front of her white shirt.

"You didn't touch them you bastard you tried to burn them!" Eric was taken back, but he recovered pretty fast.

"How did you know that? Have you been over here? How did she even tell you where she was?" Sam didn't know how to answer that in a way that wouldn't cause her friend in her body more harm. By now he had to have figured if he had his ghost powers or not. She was hoping he did, but she had a funny feeling that she was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

xLa Reyna Phantasmax, you are too funny and you didn't hurt him, but he did press charges. Those won't last long and you will be free after this chapter. I promise. ShadowDragon357, now why would I let that happen for long. I have to kick him to the curb at some point in the story... Oh, did I say that out loud? LOL. Jordanthegirl, thanks for favoriting the story.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes to find Sam being held against the wall, her legs dangling as Eric held her by the throat, but for some reason her eyes showed no fear.

"Eric! You are a fucking jerk!" the girl in his body said, her voice husky from the lack of oxygen but then she closed her eyes and phased through the wall. As she disappeared Eric looked around, his sea blue eyes searching.

"So you are a freak!" the hulking male called out. "When I saw those pictured of the boy with white hair and the trio of you freaks fighting ghosts I laughed, but then I looked closely at some of those pictures and knew that I had to meet you!" he yelled out. "I had to kill the ghost freak that took her attention from me!" Danny struggled to get up only to feel the pain in his arm shoot through his body.

"Well, you are wrong about a few things! You lost her attention, but that was not because of a ghost freak!" the male voice said as it echoed around the room. "And you sure as hell aren't killing _anyone _now!" Sam came flying out of nowhere and managed to know the dark haired abuser down on the ground. "You fucked up when you touched _me! _No male _owns _me and no _man_ will ever take care of me again! I am done!" she struck the large male between the eyes with an energy blast. She looked at his face in shock as his skin peeled and blood oozed out. She was thrown off as he screamed in pain. Unfortunately he wasn't dead, but that was fine with her as long as she got her hit in. BAM! He ran into a wall as she broke into giggles. Man, it felt good to give back some of that pain he had given her over the time they had been together.

"Sam?" a voice croaked making her looked toward Dash who was holding his stomach as he groaned. "Danny, get Sam."

"He is gone, Dash," the female said as she headed for Danny, her hips swaying slightly as she pulled his phone out. "Hi, um I need an ambulance at-" after telling them the address she sat down next to Danny, her now blue eyes clear as she de-transformed. "Not one word," was all she said. "I need to help you get that fixed," she said as she reached for his arm. Danny almost pulled away, but something in the way she said that made him reconsider. "It's going to hurt like fucking hell, but after it's back in it's socket it will be better than it hanging loose." He nodded as she moved into position to pop his arm back. With a grunt she told him to take a deep breath and release it as soon as she told him. It took the pair one try and he was fixed. "Before you say anything, Danny, understand that my life is just that and your life is with Valerie. We need to find out how to go back to our bodies so that we can go back to our lives."

"Sam, ho-" her finger landed on his mouth silencing him.

"I said that I don't want to talk about my life. Leave it at that. It's done and gone." She stood up as the EMT's entered the apartment. "Hi, I um came over to see my friend and found this guy in her apartment with another male holding a gun to him. I assumed from what she told me that this is her friend. I know him from high school..." Sam went on to explain the incident as Danny just stood there nodding at questions or shaking his head depending on the inquiries. What was wrong with his friend? She seemed so withdrawn. Was it because of what she had gone through or was it something else? Had he done something to make her shut him out this whole time? He thought back to all their conversations. She had never shown any sign of being angry at him, but then all of a sudden her calls had stopped. Valerie had suggested that maybe his friend had a boyfriend and he had fought with her about.

_Flash Back_

_"She is allowed to have a life, Danny," Valerie spat hatefully. "What, did you think her life would revolve around you forever!?" Danny had been taken back by the venom in his girlfriend's voice. Did she have a problem with his relationship with Sam? If so what was that issue?_

_"Are you jealous of Sam?" he asked and the look on her face changed from venomous to down right deathly. She looked at him like she might look at one of their ghostly prey. She looked like she wanted to shoot him from the skies and rip into him like a lion into it's dinner. That was not good, but he continued none the less. "You can't be jealous of her. She is just my friend." That really made her mad as she stalked up to him._

_"Really? REALLY?! You fucking think I am blind!?"_

_"N-No," he managed to stutter out. "I just think that if she had a boyfriend she would have told me and she would still find the time to talk to me."_

_"Danny! You have a thing for her! You fucking want to bang your little Goth chick!" Danny's jaw dropped._

_"You really have lost it, haven't you?" Danny inquired as he stood up straighter. "You have lost all your brain cells Sam is just my friend! IF I had wanted to be with her I would have! I chose to be with the GHOST hunter!"_

_End of Flash Back_

That had been one of their worst fights and it had been over the girl now giving him the silent treatment.

"You can sleep in the guest room," the dark haired woman said she turned to him. He found it weird to be looking at himself through her eyes. He was tall. "Let me get the maintenance people on this." Leaving him she used his phone again to call someone to come take care of the broken door, a laugh escaping from her lips at something the other person said and he felt a twinge of something that he decided not to analyze at that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

xLa Reyna Phantasmax, UPDATE COMPLETE! Yay! Freedom is great right!? srmohler13, thanks. Okay, so I need reviews to continue. I feel that some of my reviewers are falling off. Don't abandon me now! *Cries into the heavens*

* * *

That night Danny lay in the guest room, his mind on the situation they were in and what they could do about it. It seemed close to the show that Sam had liked as a kid. What was the name of that show where the two people had switched bodies? As he lay there he heard a small sound and getting up he looked around. Had he really heard that or was he hearing things now? As he waited a few minutes he found that it was still quiet so he laid back down and then he heard it again. It sounded like someone moving around...

"Sam?" he inquired as he crept out of bed and toward where the Goth slept. When he opened the door he wasn't shocked to find the woman in question standing in the closet, her back to him as she began to shuffle through some stuff. He could tell that she was listening for sounds that would have told her if he was awake and she was moving slowly so that she wouldn't make much noise if not any, but his years of fighting ghosts had honed his hearing and he was ever alert. Over the years he even found that when he passed smooth out in a dead sleep that he could hear _everything_. He watched her for a moment as she pulled out a video and some books, her form stiff as she yanked her found items out. "Sam, are you okay?" The male body jumped as his friend occupying his body turned toward him, that guilty look on her face before a glare replaced it.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" she demanded. "You know better than to enter my room." Danny smirked as he approached her, his now small feet making no sound.

"As this is actually my room I think I can come in here," he remarked before jumping into her bed. Sam couldn't help it as a smile ticked on her face. "I am _Sam_ after all. You, _Danny,_ you need to leave."

"You think you are soooo fucking funny?" she inquired with her hands on her hips. "You think that you can act like _I _do? I think you have forgotten the disinfected scowl!" she yelled as she jumped on the bed now, her body going invisible as she pulled the sheets around her. "I am mister big and bad ghost boy! FEAR ME!" Danny scowled at her, but then he chuckled. Where had this been? Where had their friendship gone? Hell, he couldn't even joke around with his girlfriend like he could with Sam. They were so connected on every level. Sam fell before him as giggles wracked her body. Danny jumped on her, his body straddling hers as he growled in her face.

"How dare you make fun of my beliefs! I am an almighty Goth and I will crush you beneath the weight of my combat boots!" They fell into a fit of giggles before either realized what position they were in. Sam was the first one and with a mighty shove she forced him off.

"Um, that was not a good... um, your girlfriend wouldn't like that." She slid off the bed and headed for her tv where several different devices lay, one of which was a VCR.

"Um, haven't seen one of those in forever, didn't even think you could buy one of those." Sam smiled.

"Amazing what you can do with money," she muttered. "Thing cost like a thousand dollars and the guy didn't want to even sell it." She shoved a movie in as she turned back to him, her eyes failing to make contact. "I even have an Atari." Danny's eyes grew wide.

"Really? Do you play with it?" She nodded.

"Sometimes. Right now I am re-watching an old favorite... One that you used to make fun of me for watching," she said as she sat in front of her bed, her back resting on the mattress. "Hoping it will give me some answers." Her eyes flickered to the books laying on the closet floor. She had found those inadvertently and had wanted to look at them, but Danny being here stopped that. She didn't want him to see her looking at those old pictures. Those times from the days before Valerie and his relationship. Their _romantic _relationship. She had pictures from when they used to fight and days when she had found herself in less than perfect circumstances. Also, those books held drawings of her dreams and he didn't need to see _those._

"Funny thing," he said. "I was trying to remember that movie."

Sam looked sadly at the movie as it played, the sound so loud to her ears as she said, "I knew you wouldn't."

"Sam?"

"Freaky Friday," she said loudly. "You don't have to watch. You weren't a big fan of it when we were kids either." Danny leaned down, his body stretching out on the large bed.

"I want to. Why don't you come up here. This is your bed," he said as he made room for her. She shook her head.

"No, I need to stay awake." Her comment sounded legit, but Danny had a suspicion that she was lying and he was proved right after through part of the movie she passed out, her body worn out from the trip up here and the powers she wasn't used to. The halfa smiled as he moved to get her on the bed only to find that he wasn't strong enough to move her. How had she moved him all those times? Now he was rather irked. Sam had saved him millions of times, her small body pulling him from fights with little trouble. Why wasn't he able to do the same? He sat next to her on the floor just as her body drooped, her head landing on his now feminine shoulder as she muttered, "Gotta stop..." He found himself smiling. Sam always did talk in her sleep.

"Who do you have to stop?" He had done this to her millions of times in the past and had laughed at her answer, but this time he was left in silence as her answer escaped her lips.

"Feelings... Danny..."


	9. Chapter 9

Luv4Life, thank you for adding me to your alerts. xLa Reyna Phantasmax, how can you read the story if you are running?! Get back here! AnimeGamerGirl33, thank you for adding me to your alerts. Appreciate it. ShadowDragon357, oh how little you know of me. Yes, the BF is gone, but now comes the real climax of the story. metluver, thanks for adding this story your list. Thanks for reading the story.

* * *

The next morning Sam awoke to find herself on the floor, her head cushioned on one of her black pillows. Looking around she found herself alone in the room. Groaning she got up, her masculine body stiff from the position that she had fallen asleep in.

"Sam, you up?" a voice called from the bathroom as she walked by.

"Yes," she said as she walked by on her way to the kitchen. "Talk to you after I get some coffee into me." A grunt was the answer to her response. Sam grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured the black liquid into the mug and sighed as she took a sip of the bitter liquid. Not a super big fan of the stuff it still woke her up with it's taste so she took a small cup some mornings. Gazing at the clock on her kitchen wall she found that it was indeed still morning at a quarter to nine. She looked at the new door on her apartment with a smile. The guys had come and gone leaving her with a door stronger than the last one. The door to the bathroom opened and Danny stood there dressed in some black jeans that were low riders and a short sleeved shirt that showed part of her stomach. He looked down at his attire or maybe he was looking at all the bruises and she glared at him. "I thought we were going to leave my life to myself," she stated as she took another sip of her coffee. She was trying to play it off, but she didn't want to hear what he said about the marks that covered most of her pale flesh.

She had called him for help once, but when hadn't answered she had realized that sometimes you had to take care of your own and leave others out of it. Then this had happened and he had been forced into her life. That didn't matter though. She felt that he could still leave the mess in the end and stay clean of it.

"No, I don't think I can ignore these. Dash even knew about it."

"He didn't know about it when I left," the Goth said in an accusing tone that made the halfa before her hiss.

"You think I told him, but apparently from all the time that you two spent together he put the pieces together himself. So when did you start hanging out with Baxter?"

"Once again, not really any of your business. _Valerie_ is under the impression that with as much as I call you that you are having an affair with me!" the dark haired female in the halfa's body growled. "So after we get this shit," she said as she pointed to her body and then his. "fixed I say that we cut the ties that bind us!" Danny was shocked to say the least.

"She's still going on about that?" he asked. "You stopped calling me like forever ago and you wouldn't answer my calls!" he threw back. "Now I know that you _couldn't_ communicate at all."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter," she said. "I think it would be better for all of us if we just stopped hanging out. I don't think that it does your relationship any good..." she faded off as she turned to place the coffee mug in the sink. "I also think that I can fix this. In Freaky Friday the mom and daughter switched because they thought the other one had a better life." She turned back to him. "I don't think that was what this one was about, but the ending is worth a try. We just have to think of what we were thinking at the time of the switch and it should be fine."

"Well, I was thinking a lot of things before this happened so how will we know which one it was?"

"It has to be along the same lines so I guess it does have to with each other," she stated bluntly. "I was wondering how you guys were doing just before I opened my eyes to see Valerie glaring at me. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking along the same lines. I was wondering what was going in...your life." Sam smiled sadly.

"Well, now you know," she replied with a dry chuckle. "I guess if we say it out loud then we should be okay."

Nodding they looked at each other and said "I wondering what she (he) is doing now." When nothing happened Sam let out a frustrated growl.

"Damn! What the fuck didn't we do right?!" Danny watched as Sam practically broke down in tears as her body began to power up.

"Sam, you might want to calm down or you could blow a hole in the room or something worse." The Goth turned on him and before she begin to rant Danny's face screwed up and she stopped as a blush broke out. "What the hell?" he muttered as he held his side.

"You are so not going to like this part of being a female," Sam muttered. "Period."

"Say what? Period? Wha-" his eyes grew wide as he stopped mid sentence. "You have got to be fucking me!" he yelled. "I don't want to go through that shit!"

"Yeah, well how do you think I feel every god damn month," the female version of him growled. "I have to bleed every month and lay in bed when the pain gets to be to much. The one plus is mine don't last but like three days. Strong ones, but still not a whole week."

"And that's a good thing?"

"You might want to go put a pad on," she stated and when he looked at her in confusion she smacked her face. She had to show the mighty halfa how to use a pad! Letting out a small sigh she took his hand and led him to the bathroom. Just great. Not that the halfa hadn't seen all of it because of the bath he had taken this morning, but did she really want to- Oh shit. She smacked her head again as she pushed the door open to the bathroom where she released his hand. She needed to get her body back before it got to the point that she had to show him how to shave. That was just another task that she didn't need to teach him and she was also sure that Valerie would start calling him. She was shocked that the other woman hadn't blown his phone up in the last few hours. She had to be awake didn't she? Helping him with the pad had been rather embarrassing for the pair when Sam had to get him a clean pair of panties and then show him how to put it on. As they finished the door to the apartment shuddered softly with a rather soft knock.

"Who the fuck?" Danny inquired as he headed out into the living room to open the door only to find Dash standing there. He looked okay for someone who had almost died yesterday.

"Hey," the blond wheezed as he leaned to hug the startled female. When the woman in his arms stiffened he stepped back. "I, know that it's been a really _stressful _few hours, but are you still a little weirded out about what I asked of you yesterday?" the blond inquired. "If you don't want to then we can just forget it."

"What did you ask yesterday?" Sam inquired as she moved closer to the pair as Danny stepped back, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. The Goth turned to Dash. "You asked about dating again? Didn't we have this talk before, Dash?" The blond male looked at her in shock and that was when it hit her that she had just talked him like she was still in her own body. "Shit."

"Sam? Is that you? Then I pro-" he stopped as Danny nodded. "Fenton! Why didn't you stop me?!"

"Not my secret to tell," was his simple response. Dash blushed now as he looked at Sam in Danny's body.

"What happened?"

"Freaky Friday," Danny stated with a groan. "Switch of the bodies and now we can't go back to our respective bodies." Dash walked past them to sit on the couch, his eyes wide in shock. Danny closed the door as Sam went to sit next to the blond. Danny was shocked on how close the pair was and then he thought about what Sam had just said. He had asked her out before and it seemed that his Gothic female hadn't wanted to date the former jock. He proceeded to sit across from the pair.

"So, you two are stuck until you figure out the words that you used to get where you are now?" the blond inquired moments later after Sam and Danny had explained what had happened to the pair of them. "Maybe it's not just the words," he said. "Maybe there is something unresolved between you two that you were feeling at the time of the exchange." The pair looked at the former jock in shock.

"Are you sure you played football?" Sam inquired as she leaned back.

"Or that you are blond?" the halfa inquired as he looked over at Sam as she turned to him.

"We don't have any issues!" they blurted out as a blush lined their cheekbones. Dash looked rather skeptical.

"You guys are just too scared!" he declared as he stood and pushed Danny down next to Sam, the adults refusing to look at each other so they glared up at him as they also tried to move away. Dash wouldn't have it, but he looked to Sam. "I will be right back." The pair watched him walk off before glancing at each other. Looking away they stayed silent for a moment before Dash walked back in, his hands behind his back. "Sam, could you come here for a moment, I think there are some personal items that are in the bathroom. I didn't want to use the restroom with those _things _on the floor." Blushing Sam got up, her first thought that it was pads. Disappearing down the hall Dash turned to Danny. "So, do you have the powers now or does she?"

"She does," the halfa muttered.

"Good," the blond stated as he dropped one of the items onto the floor. Danny looked at the belt on the floor, the green and silver belt and before he could protest he found himself tied up with the blue ghost fishing line that his own father had made years ago. Just as Dash had finished and was grasping the Specter Deflector off the floor Sam entered the room.

"I didn't see anything," she stated as she turned to look at him. She wasn't fast enough to dodge Dash as he took her to the ground, his hands pulling the belt around her waist shocking the young female as her powers dispatched. He then pulled something familiar out of his pocket. To Danny's horror Dash was holding the Plasmius Maximus that Vlad had used on him years ago to kill the halfa's power for three hours.

"I hate to do this," he said as he closed his eyes before shocking Sam in her side. The Goth below him let out a pained howl as her body shuddered. Dropping it on the floor he locked the belt onto her. Reaching down he hauled the moaning and cursing female out of the room as Danny began to struggle against the confines of the glowing fishing line.

"Dash! You bastard!" Suddenly Dash reappeared and gathering Danny up he walked back to where he had taken Sam. To Danny's shock he was placed next to Sam in a closet. The only thing was it locked from the outside and as Dash set a small timer in front of them and turned the lights off in the small space both Danny and Sam looked at him.

"You have three hours until the power wears off from that shock. You do know this," he said turning to Danny. "Vlad used that thing on you before." Turning to Sam. "This is for your own good because as you know when you have powers that belt can shock the shit out of you."

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked as she sat up straighter.

"So that you two can get back to who you should be with and for that you need to find out why that someone isn't the one next to you." Slam. Click. Sam's eyes wide at what he had just said turned to Danny. She couldn't see the halfa next to her, but she could only imagine the disgust on his face right now at what the blond was insinuating. Great.


	10. Chapter 10

xLa Reyna Phantasmax, *throws bullet proof jacket out of helicopter* Good luck, here is your update! Thanks to everyone who read the story. One more chapter left and then the end.

* * *

"Sam, what is he talking about?" Danny finally inquired moments later as Sam fought to remove the glowing wire. She stopped what she was doing to shoot him a look that he couldn't see obviously. "I know that you are giving me _the look_, but I could care less about that."

"Well, I don't know what _blondie _in there is talking about," she stated as she began to work on the tight wires that held her friend. "He does spout crazy things like asking other males to dates." He heard her chuckle now as she finally managed to release him from the wires just so the male in the female's body could turn to him.

"_Blondie _seems to think that you have some feelings-" She cut him off with a chuckle. "What is so funny?"

"Not me. He said _we_ have unresolved feelings. He has been bugging me about this for a while now and just won't let it go no matter how much I tell him that he is just fishing." She smiled in the dark, the smile sad and somehow Danny could feel it even without seeing the smile. "At that time he asks me out again." Danny fell over.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seems he's had a thing for me since high school. Hard to believe, but he and I have just gotten along since right after Casper."

"How the hell did you reconnect with him?" A chuckle sounded in the dark.

"Funny thing that," she said. "It appears that Dash has a _very _dark not-so-violent side. Personally I like a little violence, but I ran into him at the Gothic Bookstore where I read, well more in the past sense of the word, my poems. He has some talent and some very _dark secrets._" She giggled. "Well, so dark thoughts. Not suicidal " she clarified. She had heard him speak and had been quite shocked, but he wasn't as twisted as her, now there were some thoughts that Danny didn't need to know.

"So, Dash is just your type then," Danny stated.

"Ah, you would think so, but contrary to belief not all Goths are attracted to darkness per say. I like someone who is not so much darkness personified, but does have a darkness about him."

"Sam, is he right?"

"No, he is not right about whatever he has concocted in that head of his."

"He told me things about how Paulina only went out with me to get to you. She thought that we were dating."

"Well, that might be a little true," the Goth confessed. "I corrected that though."

"That's why she dumped me. What about the necklace?"

"What about it?"

"Did she put that on you?"

"Yeah, but it was fun taking her for a little fright. Scared the shit out of her. Of course didn't like having to fight you and that comment was really uncalled for by the way," she continued.

"You heard that? I thought you didn't remember what happened?"

"Takes a while for the memories to surface, but yeah I didn't at that time." Danny leaned back his feet brushing hers as his mind thought about back to that day and the things that had happened. What other things had happened that he didn't know about? "Don't worry about it," she said, her eyes searching for him. "The past is past and she just did what she did because she was offended at what I said. I don't care about shallow peoples thoughts and actions and you shouldn't either."

"What about a certain jock telling me that you loved me and everyone could see it?" Silence answered him. "Sam?"

"I wish he would just drop those ideas of his down a toilet and flush them. He has no idea about what he is talking about!" she hissed. "I love you.. as my friend just like you love me like a friend." Danny opened his mouth only to shut it as Sam went on. "_I _moved away didn't I? _You_ have a girlfriend that you have had for more years then I can remember! If you loved me more than a friend then you wouldn't be with her and if I loved you more than a friend why would I move away? See! His nonsense is exactly that! Nonsense!"

"Your diary says otherwise!" a voice stated. The occupants turned toward the door. "You have two hours Sam and as much as I don't want you hurt I think that Danny feels stronger than I do."

"You are such a dick!" the Goth screamed out. "What the fuck are you doing in my diary!?"

"I am just kidding Sam," came the reply. "I didn't even know you had one of those." Sam sat back as her cheeks grew warm and Danny turned to her, his eyes wide. It was true?

"Sam?"

* * *

Valerie ran down the hallway, her eyes flashing. This was where he was! It took her long enough to find him after that note he had left her. He had promised he was going to be back, but that wasn't what she had wanted because she had known where he had gone and she was pissed. Stopping at the door that the machine in her hands indicated she slammed her fist down on the door until someone called from inside to hold their horses.

"Get this fucking door open!" she screamed and then fell silent when the door opened to reveal Dash. "What the fuck?"

"Ah, so you don't like to leave him alone for even a minute, do you?" The woman before him reared back and socked him the mouth. It didn't faze him as he grabbed her wrist as she pulled back and yanked her into his face. "I _will _hit back so I suggest that you don't do that again," he warned. Valerie hissed at him as she yanked on her captured wrist.

"I don't know what you are doing here, Baxter, but I am looking for my boyfriend and I aim to get him! Let me by!" The blond shook his head.

"You need to let him chose between the one he has and the one he really wants." That stopped her for like two seconds and then she was raging.

"He's with _her?!_" Now she was really fighting, her claws coming out as she fought her captor which made the pair fall with a crash onto the ground. Luckily for Dash Valerie was knocked out as her head slammed into the carpet. She was okay, just knocked out for the moment. Grinning he took this time to grab another fishing wire that Sam had hidden in her closet and wrapping it around the female laid her on the couch before crashing on the ground.

"Whoever said match making was easy never had to deal with three damn ghost hunters."

* * *

"Why didn't you say anything?" Silence greeted him as Sam moved back from him, well as far as she could in the small closet. "Sam, how long have you felt this way?"

"Don't really want to discuss this," she said. "He tricked me."

"Sam," Danny said as he moved toward her, his scent hitting her nose and making her heart hurt. Her hand flew to his chest which probably wasn't a good thing for either person, but she shoved as his heart beat under her finger tips.

"Please," she whispered, the sound a plea, but Danny couldn't tell as his mind went blank and his eyes flashed green at the sound of her whispered plea and he moved closer toward her, his lips descending onto her own as she sat there in shock, her breathing slowed as her mind tried to process what was going on and before he could kiss her she pushed him back. "This isn't right," she said. "I feel what I feel, but Danny it wouldn't be right of me to even touch you when you have a girlfriend. I admit my feelings so can we just change back? I want out of this belt and out of this small space." Now she was begging, her tone sad as she moved toward the door. Closing her eyes as he did Danny took her hand and although she would have pulled it away she didn't.

"What is going on with your life now?" they both said as both blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Dash stood up as the time for the three hour mark grew closer and headed knocked on the door to the closet. Upon knocking it he received no response so he did it again. Still nothing so he opened it to find the pair passed on on the ground, Danny curled protectively around Sam's smaller body.

"Sam," he called out as he reached out touch the sleeping female only to be tackled as Valerie came out of nowhere, her toned body landing on the former jock. As soon as she took him down she turned to see her boyfriend awaken, his body arching back from Sam's still knocked out form.

"Daniel Fenton!" she screamed out drawing the male out of his sleep. He sat up, his cerulean eyes blinking and when he realized who had called him by his name he stood up.

"Valerie?" She got off the downed jock who sat up holding his aching head.

"That's right _Valerie!_" she growled before she smacked him in the face. "That's my name. Your _girlfriend's _name!" The halfa's brows drew together.

"Is there a problem?" he asked the irate and agitated woman, which only served to make it worse as she punched him this time. "What the fuck, Val?" She pointed behind him where Sam was still out, her small form looking so helpless on the ground of the closet.

"I have heard of five minutes in heaven, but you have a _fucking_ girlfriend!" Now Danny could see why she was mad, but the fact still remained that she had no idea what the hell was going on so he tried to be civil and held up his hands defensively.

"We were not doing anything in there but talking," he began only to be slugged again, but this time his hand came up to block her as he transformed, his emotions rising. "As I said before you tried to punch me again. We were in there talking because somehow over this last few days, if that has been all it has been, Sam and I have traded bodies." Valerie looked rather skeptical "It doesn't matter if you believe me or not all that matters is I found out why Sam stopped calling me." The dark skinned looked freaked causing Danny to look at her in shock. "You knew why she wasn't calling me?" He was shocked and disgusted now. "Valerie," he said as anger began to grow. "How could yo-?" He was cut off as his girlfriend pulled away from him as she looked at him without remorse.

"It needed to happen," she started. "It was a long time in coming in fact. I just took the right steps to ensure that-"

"You? What did you do?" That's when the dark skinned girl realized he was talking about something else and closed her mouth. "What did you do?" he hissed as he moved forward, Dash moving toward the downed Sam who had begun to stir as Danny's voice rose. "Tell me, Valerie!" She had never seen him this angry, not ever in the time they had been together.

"She called one time a while back and you were in the shower. It was pretty late and we had just gotten back from battling Skulker. She kept calling no how many times you didn't answer the phone and I was tired of her calling you all the time so I pushed _ignore_ on your phone."

"You heard her calling and because _you were so jealous _of my friend you left her in the cold?!" Sam was up now, her eyes wide when she heard those words. Valerie had really _hated_ her.

"You had his heart," Sam said as she sat there, her legs under her. "_You_ had his heart so why would you feel that for me? You told me that I had chosen to leave and you are right. I did choose to leave." Valerie looked at the girl in shock as Danny turned to approach her. "Stop," she told her friend, the love of her life. "You belong with her because you _chose_ to be with her. That is your girlfriend and that shouldn't change." She held back the tears that wanted to fall. "I _chose_ to move on past what I had felt all those years ago." Danny's eyes grew wide at what she was saying. Her love _had_ been there all those years. Her loyalty at standing by him. "There are so many things I regret doing in my past and even in the present but those are mine, not yours." She stood now. "I want everyone out of my house."

"Sa-" Danny started, but she just looked away from him as a tear slid down her other cheek, the one hidden in the shadows. How ironic? She had cried and loved him in the shadows.

"_Leave._" The trio nodded as they exited the room, but Valerie stopped before her.

"It wa-"

"_I _love him, but _he _loves you. Leave my house and never come back." The dark skinned girl looked toward the door and then back at the girl before her and opened her mouth again, but was silenced when Sam said, "If you don't leave now then I will call the cops and have you removed." Valerie frowned but left leaving the Goth in the room alone as the front door clicked closed behind her. She had done it. She had shoved all her friends out of her life and she was alone. She was a Goth so she should be used to the emptiness in her soul, but she crumpled right there, her eyes overflowing with tears at the fact that she was hurting now, her heart breaking in two all over again. Having been forced to re-evaluate her feelings had brought out the hurt. To know that her pain had happened because she had been apart of her friend's life hurt too. Picking the wrong men most of her life had left her with nothing in the end. Even her father had been the wrong parent. She had been given a rotten life, but Danny, Danny had made it alright. He had brought just enough light into her darkness. Just enough love into her empty world and now she had shoved him out. Getting up again she began to pack. Time to run again. This time she would leave the country so no one could find her. As she gathered her things she failed to hear her door open and didn't notice that she wasn't alone until the darkness fell over her.


	12. Chapter 12

xLa Reyna Phantasmax, stop making the Canadians mad! Yeah, time to save her again. Thanks to all that read and thanks to those who reviewed. Thank you.

* * *

Danny flew beside his now quiet girlfriend as they headed home. Dash had wanted to go back to Sam, but both Valerie and Danny had told him that it wasn't wise. Valerie hadn't even looked at Danny in the time they had been flying, her gaze spacey as she stared straight ahead.

"Do you really feel like me and Sam are too close?" The dark skinned woman didn't even respond as she sped up. "Valerie, is there a problem with me and Sam hanging out?"

"I had a problem, but there will never be a problem again as she has told me that she doesn't want us to come back ever." Danny stopped mid-flight as his girlfriend followed suit. "Not that it ever occurred to you or her, but I knew how you felt about her and still asked you out again. I told a long time ago before we first dated that she needed to make her move or someone else would."

"You mean she's liked me for that long and _you_ knew?" The woman nodded.

"I knew because I am not in denial of my feelings like you both are." Now Valerie was sounding ticked off, her brows drawing together as she glared at her boyfriend. "_You _both were in denial of what you felt because you are friends, the only difference was that Sam came to terms with it and moved away to leave you in peace. You moved on without thinking about it. Did you ever think that she moved away kind of suddenly? Did it ever strike you as something that she would ever do?" Valerie's mouth kept moving, but Danny went back into the time he had spent in the closet with Sam and the words that Dash had said.

_"I know that you loved Danny and that you never truly moved on from that.."_

_"Sam, everyone knew that you loved him,"_

_"Paulina even saw that and you know this good and well because she tried to take him from you for that reason."_

Had everyone known like Dash had implied? Valerie had known and she had pushed Sam toward him, but his friend hadn't made that move. She had been just as afraid as he had been. She had let another date him... hell, she had watched Danny hit on other girls and date other girls without so much as a remark. There were times she had warned him against some of the girls, but had claimed it for other reasons.

_"I feel what I feel, but Danny it wouldn't be right of me to even touch you when you have a girlfriend."_

_"You belong with her because you __chose_ to be with her. That is your girlfriend and that shouldn't change."

_"I __chose_ to move on past what I had felt all those years ago."

Had he really made her lose those feelings? Suddenly they heard a yell. Turning toward it they found Dash driving below them, his car stopping under them as he waved at them.

"Sam needs our help!" Valerie turned to Danny now, her teal eyes sad yet happy somehow.

"If you chose to help her that is your choice as we are done. I can't take what you have already given away." She turned from him and flew off into the distance as Dash kept yelling. Danny didn't even have to think twice as he rushed down toward Dash as he revved his engine. The halfa phased through the ceiling of the small sports car as Dash took off, the pedal to the metal with tires squealing.

"What happened?" the former jock inquired.

"She left me," was the answer he received. "She said that I gave my heart to Sam a long time ago." Dash smirked.

"Smart woman. Sam did the same thing and she has given up on you ever being with her."

"Enough of that subject," the halfa said. "What happened? Why do you think that Sam needs our help?" Dash became serious as they sped back to Sam's apartment.

"I headed back to check on her because the last time she was like this she didn't leave the apartment for like a month so as I headed back I heard someone moving around and began to knock on the door, but before I could I heard the sound of a male talking." He glanced over at Danny. "Eric is in the apartment."

"Crap," the halfa said as they entered the city again.

* * *

"Wake up little woman," Eric said as he leaned over her bound form. "I said wake up," he yelled as his open palm made contact with her face. Groaning the Goth blinked, her face stinging.

"You mother fucker," she hissed as she fought against her bonds around her arms only to wince when she realized they were zip ties that held her wrists together. "What the fuck are you doing back here?" Then it hit her that they had just changed her locks. "How did you get in here?" He smirked, his face twisting into something so demonic.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" A dark chuckle escaped his lips. "And I would love to tell you so I will." Sam shrunk back as he sat down next to her, his body pressing into hers. "You remember your little maintenance men? Yeah, they aren't part of the living anymore." Sam gasped as tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of what he had done to those men who had helped her on more occasions then she could count. "In fact I do believe that they _fell_ apart when they saw me." At that point Sam realized that her former boyfriend wasn't just sadistic. He was insane. "So, what shall I do with you first?" he questioned out loud. "Should I break a few bones or shall I put a bone in you?"

"Fuck no! I don't want you near me much less _in _me!" Eric paid her response no heed as he shoved her on her back, her arms twisting painfully as she was forced into the floor. A whimper escaped her lips as he pulled out a knife, the blade at least three inches. It gleamed in the light coming in from the semi curtained glass door that led out onto a balcony. Sam began to struggle as he straddled her, his legs digging into her as the blade touched her stomach, a small line of blood forming as the blade cut into the skin below her belly button. She whimpered as she stopped struggling. "What do you think are doing?" she whispered trying to keep her stomach even so he wouldn't cut into her stomach.

"What does it look like I am doing, _babe?_" he asked as the sharp blade cut into the pair of black jeans that her lower body was clad in. The blade cut into the jeans like a hot knife through butter, the material parting. "I am doing what _I _want now and not what you didn't want to do." As the blade drew lower Danny phased through the door and tackled the male on top of the raven haired girl.

"Get off her you fucker!" he hissed as he knocked the other male's hand into the ground repeatedly until the human was forced to release the blade. Sam whimpered as more blood spilled from the wound and with every breath she took force her cut jeans revealed more of her skin that was bleeding.

"Thank god you don't do what I ask," she breathed as the door shook before falling in, the edge of it just inches from the downed female. Dash fell in on top of the door.

"Sam," he said as he fell over her to the shock of the female as she wanted to cover her exposed body, a blush creeping over her face. Danny growled low at the position the two were in.

"I am going to need you to _get off_ of her Dash," the halfa hissed before turning to Eric who was just pulling his hand free before trying to punch the halfa on him only to punch through Danny.

"_What the fuck are you?_" the human inquired as fear entered his eyes.

"He's a hero and he is going to kick your ass!" Sam yelled out as she turned her head to look at Eric and that was when Danny saw the new bruise forming on her cheek. His eyes flashed green as he turned his gaze back on the human before him.

"You _fucking_ hit her again?! Did you not learn from the first time?!" This time Danny reared back before laying his fist into the male under him. Sam turned away as Dash stood up as Danny landed another punch into the dark haired human's already swelling face. Blood came out this time as power appeared in Danny's fist. It wasn't enough to harm the human, but before he could lay another one into the scum under him Dash grasped his wrist causing the halfa to turn to the blond.

"He isn't worth it." Suddenly sirens filled the air as police arrived. Danny stood up as the officers entered the room, Sam still laying on the floor as the officers were pointed by a neighbor toward the downed male.

"That's him officer!" the older male said pointing to Eric. "He killed those men and he was beating up on that girl and her friends came in to stop him!" As the officers took Eric Danny leaned down and using just enough power cut the bindings on her wrist. A little whimper escaped as she moved her wrists. Danny's gaze softened as the officers asked Dash questions upon insistence from the blond to leave the couple. He took her small wrists in his hands and began to massage them as he looked into her amethyst eyes.

"Sam, we really need to talk," the halfa said as Sam shook her head. "Really, we do. I won't take _no_ for an answer this time."

"Danny," she began only to be cut off as the halfa's lips crashed down on hers. She moved her hands to his chest to push at him, but as soon as she did she found that she didn't have the energy or was it the willpower to force him off. He pulled back.

"I guess dad was right," the halfa said with a smirk as she looked at him in confusion. "That is a good way to silence a woman." Sam would have smacked him, but instead she pulled him down for another kiss. When they parted he said, "Sam, I love you and it took my ex telling me to realize that I have for a long time and that I was just too afraid to say anything. I didn't want to lose you if it didn't work out." Sam smiled as they kissed again, all the madness that had taken place around them forgotten as he pulled her closer.


End file.
